finalrealitylrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Creating your Character Creating your character is simple, and consists of several elements, which are outlined below. You must provide us with: *Player Name *Character Name *Basic Job *Character Concept *Long Term Goals *Short Term Goals *Character Biography *Emergency Contact Name and Phone Number (For health and safety reasons) This information must be sent to finalrealityrefteam@gmail.com. We will then use this information to generate your character based on the parameters you have defined. Basic Job and Concept Your Basic Job defines what your character is good at. You might be an incredible melee fighter, a scholar researching black magic, or a talented master thief. Regardless, you should be able find the right job for you character. That said, if your character concept doesn't suit any of the Basic Jobs, and it is particularly strong, we will consider alternatives for you... While your job defines your overall capabilities, your concept is much more specific to your individual character. For example, you could be a Warrior that has no skill in wielding a sword, but becomes terrifying when handed a quarterstaff. You could play a White Mage that believes that prevention is better than any cure, and therefore forgoes healing magic in favour of protective magic. You could play a scientist who specialises in creating debilitating poisons, by playing a Red Mage that focuses on poison effects. Regardless, it is your Concept that defines the majority of your individual abilities. Long and Short Term Goals Your long term and short goals add plot hooks for your character. By setting these goals, you will allow us to create plot to further your character's development. Long term goals are large ambitions that will take significant time and effort to accomplish. Examples of long term goals include earning enough money to settle down and start up a chocobo ranch, aquiring an airship and exploring the Rift, or uncovering an ancient artefact of unrivaled power. Short term goals are ambitions that are much more easily achievable. These can include learning a particular fighting style or magical art, joining a particular organisation, building up rappore with certain individuals or organisations, or learning the ways of a particular advanced job. Be creative with these, as the more interesting you make your short term goals, the more likely we are to generate plot that will allow you to fulfil them. Be careful with meta-knowledge though. We will understand if you want to enter an advanced job you have put a lot of time into with a previous character, but make sure you have a strong backstory that allows this. Character Biography You character biography is the final step of character creation. Depending on what you tell us, we may provide your character with additional, suitable abilities, items, and roleplay-specific bonuses. However, we would like to know why your character is on a Alysia. Maybe they're looking for fame and riches, maybe they were sent there by their employer, or maybe they just want to explore this new world. You can be as detailled as you like with this section, from writing a single line, through to multiple paragraphs detailing the organisation your character is working for, or the country/district your character is from. Feel free to use the IC Information we have provided when creating your character, but note that we have been deliberately ambiguous with the setting, allowing you to create nations, districts, groups and background characters. This because we want YOU to have involvment in building this world. If you have an idea for something you want to be in the setting, great. Please tell us about it, and we will make it part of the world. That said, please don't be too silly with this. Straight copying elements out of popular culture, or being silly with names (we'd rather not put the ambassador of F**k-men-istan into the system) will just be ignored. We may email you with regards to this section, either to suggest slight refinements to make it fit with the meta-physics of the world, or just to froth excitedly (PROTIP: Josh loves hearing this stuff). Finishing Notes If you would like to see some example character concepts, see Example Character Concepts Finally, if you aren't happy with the character you've sent back to us, please email us, and tell us why. There's always a chance we got the wrong end of the stick while generating your character. Category:OOC Information